


Along the Shore

by LegendsofSnark



Series: The Good and The Bad [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark fic, M/M, Verbal Abuse, dark Diego, mentions physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Prompts written for the bad things happen bingo





	Along the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> This deals with some heavy themes.

Tears streamed down Klaus' face as he rushed to his room. The binds on his wrist are gone now but he can still feel them. The welts on his ass sting; the mark across his face hurts and Klaus wonders why he accepts this treatment. 

 

He slammed the door shut, at thirty years old he should know better than to allow his siblings to treat him this way. He's not fourteen anymore. 

 

Grace is waiting for him when he gets there. She has bandages and peroxide and whatever else that he might need. She doesn't wear an expression. Doesn't understand that this isn't normal behavior. 

 

Luther reprogrammed her that way and then Pogo---Pogo doesn't say anything anymore. 

 

"Diego wants you well before he sees you tonight. Doesn't want any marks from the others to be visible."

 

Klaus stripped down until he stood naked in front of Grace. She stood up and walked towards Klaus. Grace didn't say much as she got rid of the marks, covered up a few of the cuts with makeup and once she was done she left quietly out of the room. 

 

Klaus walked to his closet and found--- _ nothing.  _

 

Of course. 

 

Diego had told him that he would do that. 

 

_ Sluts don't get to wear clothes. They have no possessions.  _

 

He was surprised that Diego let him keep his room. 

 

The phone in his room rang. It was one that Diego made him get. 

 

No cell phone either. 

 

"Yes?" Klaus asked. He already knew what Diego wanted. 

 

" _ My room. Now." _

 

Klaus hung up the phone. He looked himself over in the mirror before heading down to Diego's room. 

 

Why was he doing this to himself? 

 

                                          ****

 

Diego was waiting on the bed for Klaus. He was naked as well, a belt rested on his lap. His eyes bore into Klaus and it makes him feel uncomfortable. 

 

"Turn around. Let me see." 

 

Klaus turned, showing Diego that his body was free and clear of any marks of the others. 

 

"Don't expect a compliment. Don't need you thinking that you're beautiful. Because you're not. Much too fat. Ugly. You should be lucky that I'm paying you any attention at all." 

 

Klaus wants to retort and tell Diego that  **he** sought Klaus, that he wanted to fuck him. Not the other way around. 

 

"Get on the bed." 

 

Klaus slowly walked towards the bed. His arm is grabbed by Diego and he's pushed face forward down. 

 

"So stupid! Fuck! why are you walking slow? Do you think that this will help you? How pathetic. I see why everyone hates you." 

 

Klaus felt the tears at the edge of his eyes but he doesn't let them fall. Diego, Diego who use to be the nicest one that Klaus had in his life had suddenly turned cold. 

 

All of them. Fourteen. That's when everything changed and he doesn't even know why. 

 

But he hates it. 

 

"You know? Normally you're a lot more talkative than this. What? That slut throat of yours got too fucked out that you can't speak?" 

 

Klaus turned his head to avoid looking at Diego. 

 

He was forced into this, it didn't mean that he had to enjoy it, that he had to engage with Diego. 

 

In a second Diego was on top of Klaus and wrenching his head back to stare at him. 

 

"You don't turn your head from me when I'm talking to you. Do you hear me?" 

 

Klaus didn't speak. 

 

Diego's hand went around his throat, choking him hard. 

 

"I said. Do. You. Fucking. Hear. Me? Or are you too stupid to speak?" 

 

"I---" 

 

Klaus tried to speak. He wrapped his hands around Diego's forearm to try and remove them so he could breath. 

 

"Please." Klaus gasped. "Can't breath." 

 

Diego dropped his hands. 

 

Klaus took in the air, glad. 

 

Diego only laughed. "Pathetic." 

 

The tears that Klaus held back flowed freely. 

 

"No one will ever love you the way that I do. It might not seem like it, but I do Klaus. You just, you just do the stupidest things that annoy me." 

 

Klaus rolled his eyes, something that was sure to get him punished later. 

 

Instead he said what Diego wanted to hear. 

 

"Yes. I understand." 

 

It was all that Diego would get out of him. 


End file.
